Adhering the Mask
by GlassySmile
Summary: The story of how Kevin became Xerxes, story and characters belong to Jun Mochizuki
1. Chapter 1

Kevin opened his eyes….no, his eye now. He felt sick. His left eye was gone, taken. He had taken so much more from so many others. He couldn't bear the weight of his sins, what he had done. Pulling his broken body to its knees he sat trembling. Where was he? It certainly wasn't the abyss. No, a place this bright could never be that horrid void. He looked around him, it seemed he was in someone's house. A mansion presumably. The light was almost overwhelming, he'd lived in darkness for so long. People like him belonged to the night, to despair. The intensity and life it held made him feel ill. Closing his remaining right eye, he let out a hard breath. When he reopened it the empty left eye socket made itself painfully obvious. It was bleeding onto the floor. Registering dimly that it needed to be bandaged, he made no other move to treat the wound. It didn't hurt, not as much as he thought it would. No, the initial ripping from its socket took most of the pain with it.

Everything hurt. Not a pain like his eye being gouged out, but a dull ache from deep inside him, around him, in his soul. "Murderer"…..,he heard his hoarse voice whisper. It hardly felt like his own. A mass murderer, and for what? He didn't even know if it had worked. Alice promised to change the past for him, in exchange for her destruction. He'd promised her in his desperation and now he remained here, lost and void of answers. Where would he go? How would he?-

"Mom! Mom! Look!" A child's voice? Turning towards the voice he saw a small girl around the Sinclair girl's age run towards him. He winced and looked away. The memory of her pained him. The girl must have seen him and run to get her mother. "I must be on their property, should I run, hide? No, I'm far too weak for either…..well, if they want to kill me let them. It's a fate I more than deserve", he thought bitterly to himself. A few moments passed and the girl ran towards him with her mother and a small bookish looking boy as well. "Look Mommy! He's hurt!" Her eyes filled with equal parts fear and concern and she peeked at him from behind her mother's skirts. "Young man, the mother began, are you alright? Oh my, you look hurt let me help you up…can you get up?"

He was left mute at her kindness. Why did she care about his wellbeing? What he had expected was for her to shoo him off the property or worse, punish him for trespassing. Maybe kill him once it came to light who was. He regained his composure and nodded slowly. Shelly quickly bent to help him up and he staggered. Light headedness threatened to overcome him, but he had to ask. "The…..Sinclairs, do you….do you know them? Are they alright?", he rasped. She looked taken aback. Sinclairs? Why they've been dead for around 30 years! They were assassinated…all of them." Kevin faltered and dropped from Shelly's hold. "How?...I…I..no, no…" Shelly stared at him in shock, at a loss as to what she should do. She started as she noticed the young man had fainted. He lay on the ground revealing his empty un-healed eye socket. She gasped, "Sharon! Reim! Go run and get the servants this man needs medical attention straight away!"


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke , he lay in the Rainsworth's guest bedroom. Safe in a bed with his eye securely bandaged. Shelly was in the room with him. Glancing over he caught her attention and the look in his eye was not unlike that of a wounded animal. Of something backed into a corner, desperate for escape. "I..I.., where am I? What have you done to me?" Shelly soothed him, expecting such a reaction. "Shh, it's alright. We simply bandaged your injury is all. You fainted sweetheart. I'm not surprised, that's quite an injury." He looked down avoiding her gaze. "Do you know why you're here? Do you have a family to return to? I want to help you in any way I can. Oh! I'm so sorry, I don't think I even got your name."

Kevin. It's Kevin Legnard. Knight of the Sinclair family. Mass murderer, the red-eyed phantom, the white knight of the abyss. The man of infamous legend has found himself inside your home. But no, he couldn't say that. "It's Xerxes", he found himself utter in spite of himself. "Xerxes….Break. I don't have a family. I don't have anyone." His voiced dropped off and he refused to look at her. "Well Xerxes, I don't have much company around here. You see my husband divorced me because I couldn't have any more children, a son specifically. I'm quite ill myself." She winked. "It's just my daughter and I, we have plenty of room for one more. You're welcome to stay with us Mr. Break. Sharon's always wanted an older brother." She smiled mischievously. "Of course no pressure dear, that's entirely up to you."

Kevin…Xerxes looked dumbfounded. Stay? Here? He couldn't, not him, he didn't deserve this. Punishment is what he should be receiving, death. At a loss for words he shifted his gaze to the side. "Anyway, you should at least rest up here for awhile. So no rush, take your time." She then walked over to him, touched his shoulder and walked out, leaving him alone.

Lost, he was so lost….what should he do? Stay here? He couldn't! Not with what he was. His eye socket burned, begging to be dug in. Stain his hands with blood as he had done before. Madness crept into his thoughts as though he were losing his mind. Instead, exhaustion overtook him and he slept. While he slept he dreamt. A horrendous nightmare unfolded itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin Legnard entered the sleepy town alongside his illegal chain "Albus the White Knight." "Just as promised Kevin," it hissed. Knowing what he must do, he steeled himself, stifled all emotion, allowed his blood to run cold. Tonight he was no longer Kevin. The "Red-eyed Phantom" took his place. An infamous murder who would go down in history.

Busy. A busy town had been chosen. It must be, for many were to be sacrificed to the chain, The White Knight. Quickness and dexterity were essential. He would wait, they would fall unsuspecting into his trap. The first kill would be over before anyone grasped the situation. Once they did however, they would attack. They would surrounded him providing more than enough people to slaughter. One after the other, just as planned. Enough souls to change the past. A new beginning for him, for the Sinclairs. This time he would not fail, this time he would get it right.

How could he have been so foolish as to leave them alone? At the very least he should have died along with them. Instead he returned to their home to find them massacred, the daughter the only survivor. Tightening the grip on his sword, he turned his direction to where he might find his first victim. An elderly man was out in his garden tending to his plants. Perfect. Stealthily, his lithe figure moved towards the hunched figure of the man. Crimson voids registered the helpless state his victim, deftly he raised his sword to strike.

Before the blow landed the man dissolved into a pool of black tar, tendrils pulsing and twisting from his mangled body, reaching for Kevin, swiftly stopping the sword's blow. "You did this," it whined. "You stole everything from us!" A swarm of the black humanoid abominations appeared from nowhere surrounding Kevin chanting the same accusation. "You did this! You did this! YOU DID THIS!" Blackness engulfed him and the dream was no more.

Xerxes woke up in cold sweat. Evening had fallen and darkness filled the room. This gloominess fit the mood he was in. These nightmares were only the beginning. Memories of what he had done would torment him for years to come. He stared at the ceiling, his face tense and twisted. Turning his side, he started slightly when he glimpsed a small shape in the doorway. The shape started as well, obviously not wishing to be seen.

Eyes adjusting to the dimness, he realized it was the girl he had seen earlier. He wanted anything but to see her right now. A reminder of all he had destroyed. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to be cruel to her. She glanced at something in her hand, then back at him. Break stayed silent and only watched. She slowly moved to his side of the bed and held something a few inches from his face. A doll. It was a doll. The girl began the speak in a small voice. "She wanted to meet you. I told her all about you." His silence seemed to encourage her. "Her name is Emily!" She smiled. "Hello, Emily." His response was rather lackluster. Sharon didn't seem to mind. She shuffled a bit and looked down at the floor. "Does your eye feel better?" Break opened his remaining eye in surprise. "Yes…..thanks", he responded quietly. "Good." She seemed embarrassed now and quickly left the room with Emily.

He stared at the ceiling again. What was he going to do? He had nowhere to go, he couldn't be a knight for another family. The risk of being recognized was too high. Although, he had been dropped 30 years in the future, Perhaps he was more of a legend now than a wanted criminal. A story parents told their children to keep them behaved. They would also be looking for someone middle aged, not young like he was. Still, he didn't want to risk it. Maybe he could be a knight here. Did they need a knight? He hadn't seen one. The idea of another failure loomed over him, however and he considered simply disappearing. What to do….all options seemed undesirable. Yet, he couldn't deny Shelly's kindness. Would she still extend kindness to him if she were to discover his true identity. No, he couldn't even entertain the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day brought a new set of issues. He still couldn't decide what he should do…..remaining in this house seemed impossible, but he wasn't strong enough to leave, at least not yet. The pain from his empty eye socket had lessened, only a dull ache remained. Gingerly, he touched the bandages. They would need to be changed. The blood had long since dried up. Closing his remaining eye, he let in a deep breath. A tightness pulled from deep within him.

He was trapped. A hopelessness began to overwhelm him, a longing to undo what he had done. Absently, his hand hovered over his completed contract. A constant reminder of shame and loss. A soft *knock* from the door wretched him from his thoughts, "Come in", he answered uncertainly.

Shelly entered holding a tray. "Are you hungry?" She smiled. "It's nearly noon, so I figured you'd be starving by now." He opened his eye slightly. Had he slept that long? His body still ached, but his thinking was clearer. It suddenly dawned on him how hungry he truly was, that he hadn't eaten in days. "Yes….", he answered lamely.

Setting the tray down on the nightstand by the bed, she turned to examine his bandages. Her touch was light. "Oh, these need to be changed, I'll be right back. Go ahead and start eating if you'd like." She made a quiet exit, and he was once again in solitude. Despite his hunger, he listlessly plucked a roll the tray and began tearing it apart. Slowly, methodically, he put the pieces into his mouth and chewed. Chew, swallow, chew, swallow. He made himself perform this basic task void of any enjoyment or taste.

Retrieving the bandages didn't take long and Shelly returned a few minutes later with new gauze, a towel, and a bowl of lukewarm water. A heat began to rise from his chest to his face. He realized he was humiliated. He did not want this woman helping him…nursing him. Relying on anyone had never occurred to him, he didn't need anyone's help but his own. Involuntarily, he tensed, and Shelly noticed.

"Oh, is something wrong? Are you in pain?" He relaxed, unclenched his hands. "No….I, I'm alright." The voice that came from him sounded so fragile. Weakness revolted him, he never wanted to be seen this way. He was a knight, a good one. No, an excellent one. Help from others never crossed his mind. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. A vision of the Sinclair girl flashed through his mind, and he lurched forward, his faced twisted in pain. She had need him….and he had failed. He killer her! "Xerxes, are you sure you're alright?" She rested her hand on his back, jerking him back to reality. "Yes I….I was just, remembering something…..something I lost."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day brought a new set of issues. He still couldn't decide what he should do…..remaining in this house seemed impossible, but he wasn't strong enough to leave, at least not yet. The pain from his empty eye socket had lessened, only a dull ache remained. Gingerly, he touched the bandages. They would need to be changed. The blood had long since dried up. Closing his remaining eye, he let in a deep breath. A tightness pulled from deep within him.

He was trapped. A hopelessness began to overwhelm him, a longing to undo what he had done. Absently, his hand hovered over his completed contract. A constant reminder of shame and loss. A soft *knock* from the door wretched him from his thoughts, "Come in", he answered uncertainly.

Shelly entered holding a tray. "Are you hungry?" She smiled. "It's nearly noon, so I figured you'd be starving by now." He opened his eye slightly. Had he slept that long? His body still ached, but his thinking was clearer. It suddenly dawned on him how hungry he truly was, that he hadn't eaten in days. "Yes….", he answered lamely.

Setting the tray down on the nightstand by the bed, she turned to examine his bandages. Her touch was light. "Oh, these need to be changed, I'll be right back. Go ahead and start eating if you'd like." She made a quiet exit, and he was once again in solitude. Despite his hunger, he listlessly plucked a roll the tray and began tearing it apart. Slowly, methodically, he put the pieces into his mouth and chewed. Chew, swallow, chew, swallow. He made himself perform this basic task void of any enjoyment or taste.

Retrieving the bandages didn't take long and Shelly returned a few minutes later with new gauze, a towel, and a bowl of lukewarm water. A heat began to rise from his chest to his face. He realized he was humiliated. He did not want this woman helping him…nursing him. Relying on anyone had never occurred to him, he didn't need anyone's help but his own. Involuntarily, he tensed, and Shelly noticed.

"Oh, is something wrong? Are you in pain?" He relaxed, unclenched his hands. "No….I, I'm alright." The voice that came from him sounded so fragile. Weakness revolted him, he never wanted to be seen this way. He was a knight, a good one. No, an excellent one. Help from others never crossed his mind. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. A vision of the Sinclair girl flashed through his mind, and he lurched forward, his faced twisted in pain. She had need him….and he had failed. He killer her! "Xerxes, are you sure you're alright?" She rested her hand on his back, jerking him back to reality. "Yes I….I was just, remembering something…..something I lost."


End file.
